


Commander

by Ajaxthegreat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Kylo, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Hux, a lot of feelings, i am being very lazy with the tags today but, i know i was surprised too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajaxthegreat/pseuds/Ajaxthegreat
Summary: It starts with a fight.





	Commander

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt, and i got very carried away.

It starts with a fight. 

Ren thinks, later, that he should have always known, but he's sometimes selfish and needy and blind and Hux is nothing if not _disciplined_.

He needs it, the discipline. He needs it more, perhaps, than he has ever needed anything which is why it takes him months - months -  to notice. 

When he does, it is in the midst of a fight. 

He's furious, molecules of the air around him shaking violently, crackle of power in his palms and the backs of his teeth and he grips Hux's wrist and squeezes hard, too hard, hisses _self righteous useless prick_ in a voice he hardly recognizes and Hux's eyelids drop, just the tiniest bit. 

They've fought before, of course. But Hux has always had a sort of pacifying effect on Ren, always managed to stay out of the direct path of his reckless, heedless rage. Ren cannot remember ever laying a hand on him like this. 

He squeezes harder, bruising Hux's wrist under the sleeve of his coat and Hux's eyes drift closed when he sighs. 

He _sighs_.  

It's unmistakable. It's impossible and it's - it's - 

Ren takes his hand away and in the second before Hux opens his eyes his eyebrows come together in an expression of clear, honest disappointment. It stuns Ren more than a slap in the face.

Then it's gone and Hux says in a voice so cold it raises goosebumps on Ren's arms, "Get yourself under control, Ren." 

But there's a flush on his throat and the tops of his cheeks when he turns away. 

It takes Ren a while to broach the subject again, but he comes home from a mission and it was good, he feels _good_ , and the second he steps back on the ship he knows Hux has been falling apart in his absence. 

Hux doesn't greet him at the landing bay, but when Ren finds him on the bridge - an explosion of panicked activity for the last standard week, some sort of information leak - Hux's eyes follow him like a magnet. Ren has never seen Hux so uncomfortably rigid: his air of command is so unmoving it feels like it's moments away from shattering. Ren reaches for him with the Force and Hux's panic is so cold it burns him. He hasn't slept in days. Ren doesn't understand how he's still standing. 

He walks up to him slowly, easy and languid so that Hux can feel the effortless high of power he's riding and says, "General. I need to speak with you." 

Hux is leaning into his space without even realizing it. His hands are shaking where they're folded behind his back. 

"Not now, Ren."

"It's urgent."

"Ren, I'm sure you're unaware of the current situation as it doesn't directly concern you -"

" _Now_ , General." 

Hux's pupils dilate to the size of saucers and Ren thinks, _got you_. But then Hux narrows his eyes and turns away. Ren grabs his arm, fingertips singing with electricity, and lets Hux feel the full, crushing weight of his power. 

"Hux." 

Hux turns to look at him and - fuck, the look on his face. It's just a flicker, almost imperceptible, but Ren's never seen it before. A barely audible sigh escapes Hux's lips. 

Ren turns to Unamo and says, "Lieutenant, you have the bridge. Inform me of any changes." 

Unamo doesn't even hesitate when she says, "Yes, Commander Ren." 

Ren turns and guides Hux out. 

The second the door closes to Ren's rooms, Hux is shaking. He looks exhausted but he reaches for Ren's helmet with a sort of single-minded desperation. 

Ren takes a step back, shakes his head, and Hux's hands fall back at his sides. For a long time, neither of them speak. Ren lowers his voice and speaks quietly, just for a moment letting soft affection color his voice when he says, "You need this?" 

Hux's eyes are wild, desperate, already more undone than Ren has ever seen them. He licks his lips and nods. 

Ren lets the vocoder rumble through both their chests when he says, "Say it." 

He expects Hux to roll his eyes, to tell him not to be _ridiculous, Ren_. But he doesn't. He drags his eyes all the way up Ren's frame and licks his lips again, and then he speaks. 

"Yes. I need this." 

Ren nearly cracks, almost does away with the whole thing and sinks his fingers into Hux's hair and kisses his temples until he can't breathe but he doesn't. He knows what this is like, and he wants to give it to him. It astounds him how badly he wants it.

But Hux isn't like him, and Ren knows that what Hux wants isn't what he usually gives to Ren. So he cheats a bit, and pushes himself into Hux’s mind gently.

_Ren Ren Ren Ren Commander_ -

Shit. _Commander_. Ren feels dizzy. He steps closer and Hux backs himself up against the wall. Ren tilts his head.

“I've never seen you like this, General.”

_No not that not now_ -

Ah. So Hux doesn't want to be the General today. He reaches out and touches Hux’s face with the Force. Hux shivers, whole body shaking, eyes sliding closed and cheeks flushing and Ren has never seen him look so desperately beautiful before.

"Lovely," Ren murmurs, and Hux blushes further, splotches of red across his cheekbones and down his throat. 

Ren folds his hands behind his back and stands straight, and the lights overhead flicker. He's dizzy with his own power, high from it. Hux looks like he can barely stand. 

Ren walks into the room and sits at his desk, makes himself comfortable and points to the center of the room. 

"Come here." 

Hux lets out a breath and his legs shake when he moves to stand in front of Ren. 

"Let me look at you," Ren says, voice dark, affection obscured by the mask. Hux swallows and squares his shoulders. He very nearly stops shaking. He's looking fixedly at a spot on the wall over Ren's shoulder. 

Ren snaps and points to the floor. "Eyes down." 

A hot rush of something thrills its way through Hux's mind but Ren's not deep enough to identify it. Hux drops his eyes to the floor. 

Ren gets up (doesn't miss the way Hux flinches and _blushes_ when he does) and paces around Hux in a circle. Hux's uniform is rumpled, his boots haven't been shined in days, his hair is soft and fire-red and hanging in his eyes and he looks tired, so vulnerable, so _beautiful_ - 

Ren kicks Hux's feet wider apart and says, low and warm and crackling with power, "Unacceptable." 

Hux's mind buckles and there's an endless torrent of _Ren Ren yes thank you Commander yes please_ \- it's so loud Ren has to walk around to Hux's front just to look at his mouth, just to be sure he isn't whispering it aloud. 

He's not, but his lips are red and wet like he can't stop licking at them. Fuck, Ren wants to destroy him. 

"Look at you," Ren murmurs, leaning in close so the front of his mask touches Hux's overheated ear. "Panting like a fucking dog." 

Hux groans, unable to stop himself. His hands make shaking fists where he holds them behind his back.

Ren's voice is so soft when he speaks that it's hardly intelligible, but he knows Hux hears because his knees nearly give out. 

"You want a collar, too?" 

Hux swallows and tries to narrow his eyes at the floor, one last little push of stubborn insolence, but the shaking in his hands and the the suffocating heat of his Force presence gives him away. 

Ren sits back in his desk chair, spreads his legs and leans back and reaches forward with one hand to wrap the Force around Hux's throat. 

"Perhaps I'll give you one like this." 

He doesn't squeeze, but the pressure is unmistakable and Hux is panting, gasping quietly and wringing his hands behind his back. Ren looks down and sees that Hux is painfully hard, and his own cock gives a little twitch in sympathy. He doesn't move. 

"Would you like that?" Ren asks, carefully avoiding addressing Hux in any way. He tightens his grip on Hux's throat infinitesimally and Hux's eyes flutter shut for a moment. "Would you like a collar of bruises here? Where everyone could see them?" 

Hux is a bow strung so tight Ren wonders if he'll snap. He nods and draws in a shuddering breath. 

"I can't hear you," Ren says, soft and dangerous. The lights flicker overhead again. 

"Yes, Commander." 

_Fuck_ , his voice. Lower than Ren has ever heard it, gravelly and desperate and broken and _soft_ , so soft Ren wants to drown in it. 

"Everyone would know, then." He squeezes a little tighter and then lets up again. "Everyone would know who you belonged to." 

"Yes."

"You'd feel it all day, even if you managed to hide it." Ren leans forward a little in his chair, and pulls Hux toward him by the throat just enough to put him off balance. Hux's eyes are wide where they're fixed on Ren's feet. 

"You'd feel it every time you spoke," Ren wants so badly to take off his gloves and sink his fingers into Hux's hair and pull it, hard, until he's baring his whole throat. "Every time you swallowed." 

Ren pushes into Hux's mind a little more, just to check that he hasn't gone too far, and he's nearly overwhelmed by the feel of it. There's a mad, itching sort of desperation in Hux's whole body, a gnawing desire to drop to his knees and push his face against Ren's legs and beg. The lack of a direct address, of _Hux_ or _General_ or any sort of identifying name or title, is breaking something down in Hux's brain. Like Ren's not even speaking to him. Like he could be anyone. 

Like he's no one. 

He's stopped referring to himself in his own mind as anything but _yours yours Commander yours._

Ren's own body is a buzz of power and possessive violence. He feels nothing like himself. 

"Do you want that? To know how you belong to me every time you take a breath?" 

Hux swallows and when the pressure at his throat makes it difficult, his cock twitches. 

"Yes," he rasps, and Ren can feel he’s sick with want at the wrecked sound of his own voice. 

Ren pulls him forward a little more, and Hux is so off balance now that he’d fall if Ren let him go. Ren snaps, "Address me when you speak to me." 

"Yes, Commander. Sorry, sir." Then, quietly as if he doesn't even know he's saying it: "Fuck."

Ren lets him go then, and Hux nearly falls forward at his sudden absence. His shoulders hunch and he stutters, does a little half step in Ren's direction to keep himself from collapsing on the floor. 

Ren uses a bit of the power singing through him and stands unnaturally fast, right in Hux's space before he can even breathe. Hux is still hunched forward, red and sweating and - Ren touches his mind again and _fuck_ \- he's _leaking_ , he's so hard it hurts - 

"Pathetic," Ren spits, voice venomous. He watches Hux flinch at the same time he watches a flush creep up the back of his neck. 

"What a sorry excuse for a soldier you are," Ren says, and the weight of his power in the room is crushing, suffocating, actually warps the air like a heat mirage. Hux is inches from crumpling to dust. Every breath is a gasp, every exhale a tiny sigh. Ren has never thrown his power around like this before. It thrills him. Everything in the room that's not nailed down shakes violently, including Hux. 

Ren scoffs, and Hux whimpers. 

"Stand up straight." 

But Hux doesn't move, just stands there shivering and Ren reaches out with the Force and buries himself a little deeper in Hux's mind - 

Right there at the front is the overwhelming, consuming desire to be touched, to be corrected, to be punished. 

Under the helmet, Ren smiles. "Clever," he says, and even though his tone is biting and vicious Hux sags under the weight of the complement. "You think if you don't listen I'll put my hands on you? Hm?" He steps closer and Hux sways toward him like he's got a gravitational pull. "You think I'll fix your wretched posture myself?" 

Hux says nothing, so Ren lets the Force weigh heavy on his shoulders and says, "Answer me."

Hux's response sounds like it's been punched out of him. 

"Yes, Commander." 

"Look at me."

Hux's eyes snap up to look for any sign of Ren in his mask, wide and blue like the bottom of an ocean, searching and desperate. 

Ren wants to shatter him. More than he ever has before in his life. 

"You really think I'd reward you for such behavior?" 

Hux licks his lips and his voice cracks when he says, "I - I'd hoped so, Commander." 

The easy way Hux says _Commander_ threatens to undo Ren then and there. Like it's the only thing Ren should ever be called, like it's the only word he ever wants to say for the rest of his life. 

Ren takes his mask off, half because he can hardly breathe with the way Hux is blushing and sweating in front of him and half to see the look of utter, grateful worship on Hux's face. 

It's nothing he's ever seen before. Hux looks devastated, ripped open, and when Ren raises his eyes and looks at him Hux actually falls to his knees.

"Commander," he says softly, voice a wreck. He sounds like he can hardly breathe. 

Ren reaches for him and finally runs a gloved hand through Hux's hair. Hux closes his eyes and melts, and only Ren's hand tightening in his hair keeps him kneeling upright. He makes a wet, broken sound that Ren has never heard out of his mouth before. 

Ren's hand is viciously tight in Hux's hair but his voice is soft, almost gentle when he asks, "Can you stand?" 

Hux makes a sound like a sob and leans into Ren's hand, then shakes his head.

Ren tuts disapprovingly and takes a step back, releasing his grip on Hux's hair. Hux falls forward onto his hands. 

"Oh," Ren says, tone mocking and condescending but soft, "And I've not even touched you." 

Hux's mind is suddenly deafening where Ren's touching it, screaming _please please touch me please god please -_

"Go on then," Ren says, sitting back in his chair and pulling Hux forward with the Force until he's on hands and knees at his feet. "Strip."

Hux's arms shake but he pushes himself back up to kneeling and starts unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. Ren grins and reaches out with one gloved hand, wrapping the Force around his throat again. 

Hux freezes immediately, head tilted back and chest stretched up in a long line where Ren's holding him by the throat, breath shallow and fast. He meets Ren's eyes and Ren can feel the force of his desperation like a supernova, scorching and unstable like a dying star. 

"Did I tell you to stop?" Ren asks him in a voice so soft and dangerous he hardly recognizes it. 

"No, sir," Hux says in a small, strangled voice. It must take effort to speak with the pressure on his windpipe. Ren smiles and Hux brings shaking hands back to the buttons of his shirt.

_Please please Ren please fuck please_ - 

"I'm - I'm sorry, Commander."

"Continue." 

Hux utters a barely audible, "Yes, sir," and manages to get out of his shirts until he's kneeling at Ren's feet in just his pants, dog tags sticking to the sweat on his chest. 

Ren lets go of the Force choke he has on him and Hux collapses heavily, sitting back onto his knees with his hands in his lap. 

The overwhelmed panic of earlier has dissipated, the weight of command gone from Hux's shoulders. His mind is nothing but a violently needy desire to please Ren. 

Ren takes off his gloves, and Hux's pupils dilate so far they look like they're going to swallow him up. His eyes are wet by the time Ren's gloves are off, and when Ren leans forward and slaps him across the face with one, a single tear spills over and runs down into the corner of his mouth. 

"Filthy," Ren whispers, almost reverent. He drops the gloves onto Hux's lap and rubs the wet, tear-stained corner of Hux's mouth. He drags it onto Hux's bottom lip and watches Hux's tongue flick out absently, chasing Ren's thumb. "Absolutely filthy." 

Hux nods, eyes wide. 

Ren kicks his chair away and kneels in front of Hux, threading one hand into his hair. Hux moans, wet and broken and loud and with his eyes wide open, fixed on Ren's face. 

"Fuck, you look like a whore," Ren whispers, tightening his fingers in Hux's hair and pulling his head back so he can see his throat, the rise and fall of his flushed chest, the wet spot at the front of his pants. 

"Yes," Hux says, a barely audible movement of lips. "Yours." 

Ren hums and rests his other hand against Hux's beautiful throat, thumb warm on his pulse, and leans in close until his lips brush Hux's jaw. 

"Mine." 

The sound Hux makes is hardly human. 

"My beautiful, desperate little whore."

Hux cries. The tears don't stop, and when they reach Ren's hand on his neck Ren rubs them into his skin.

"You want to touch yourself?" 

Hux sobs, voice cracking, but doesn't seem able to speak. Ren tightens his hold on him. 

"I asked you a question."

"Y- yes, oh - fuck oh fuck _Commander_ \- yes -"

"Alright that's enough, don't embarrass yourself," Ren says, quiet and warm against Hux's skin. He can feel Hux's answering flush of shame and he grins against it. 

"Go ahead, darling, take your cock out." Ren's voice is still humming with power, dark and scorching. "Show it to me."

_Darling darling darling darling_ - 

For a moment Ren thinks Hux might come just from that, just from the rush of frantic heat that goes through his body at that one word. 

His hands shake so hard that he can hardly get a grip on the buttons of his pants, and Ren tightens his grip on Hux's hair and says, "Come on now, I don't have all day."

Finally, Hux manages to shove his pants down and get a hand around his cock, and when Ren drops his eyes to it Hux squeezes the base to keep from coming. 

"Oh, look at that," Ren murmurs, and licks his lips. Hux's cock is drooling, leaking steadily and making a mess of Hux's knuckles where he holds himself. "Needy little whore, look at you. Leaking all over yourself for me." 

Hux bites his lip so hard he draws blood, and Ren slaps him.

" _No_ ," he growls low into Hux's ear. He lifts the hand at Hux's throat to smear the blood over Hux's lips. "You don't get to do that."

Hux tries to speak, but only manages a stuttering sound. The slap left nothing but white noise in his mind, and Ren would be concerned if he weren't familiar with it himself. 

Finally, after several long moments of Ren's thumb rubbing blood and spit against his lips, Hux manages, "I'm - I'm s-sorry." 

"I know," Ren says quietly. He drags his fingers down Hux's chest, soft and gentle, and pinches a nipple until Hux makes a sharp, needy sound. 

"You wanna come?" 

Hux nods desperately, and then stops, brows knitting together. Through the deafening white noise of his mind Ren hears _fuck me fuck me fuck me please god need you -_

"I know, darling," Ren says, gentle into Hux's ear with one hand still viciously tight in his hair. At the name Hux's hand starts stroking his cock like he can't help it and he whimpers helplessly. 

"I know," Ren says again. He lowers his voice and pushes further into Hux's space and Hux closes his eyes, hopelessly overwhelmed.

"I'll fuck you, sweetheart, I promise." Ren's hand is impossibly gentle where it drifts down Hux's stomach, feeling the desperate clenching and unclenching of muscles there. "But I want you to come first." 

Hux can't speak. He's leaking all over himself, pumping his fist so fast it's a blur, and his mouth is wide open, lips slick and red. Ren doesn't let go of his hair but he leans forward and says, "Come for me, darling," and then he kisses him.

Hux comes immediately, violently, screams into Ren's mouth and curls forward into him. Every muscle in his body seizes and then relaxes all at once, and when Ren finally lets go of his hair he collapses onto the floor, gulping air like he's dying.

Ren’s entire world shifts. All the sudden he’s curling forward and running gentle, soft fingers through Hux’s sweat-soaked hair, rubbing his back and kissing his temples, his eyelids, his lips over and over again. Murmuring things like _sweetheart_ and _thank you_ and _so good, you’re so good_ and he can’t control it, he’s overcome with a rush of affection and protectiveness so strong it stings his eyes.

Hux still can’t speak, doesn’t do much but shiver in Ren’s arms and grip the front of his shirt like he’s afraid Ren’s going to disappear. He tries, once, to say something but the words get stuck on the first syllable, over and over again, until he gives up and buries his face in Ren’s chest.

Ren picks him up and carries him over to the bed, wrapping himself around him under the covers with his eyes still wet. Does Hux feel this part when he does this? This overwhelming surge of - _don't say it_ - 

"Love, thank you, thank you love," Ren's babbling into Hux's hair, unable to stop kissing his face, his ears, his neck. Hux makes a high, happy sound and puts his nose against Ren's neck. 

Finally, after an indeterminate time of frantic cuddling, Hux moves away from Ren's neck a few inches. He sniffs and rolls his shoulders and says, "You smell good."

Ren laughs. He can't help it. Hux frowns, speech and facial expressions slow and blurry like he's drunk. 

"What?" Hux asks. 

"I love you."

They both freeze for a second and then Ren leans forward to kiss Hux's hair again. He's too tired, too overcome with emotion to be ashamed, and he's already sure Hux knows. Saying it aloud shouldn't make a difference. 

Hux bunches the front of Ren's shirt up in his fist and says, "As if I needed you _more_ sentimental," but his voice shakes and his heart is beating so fast Ren can hear it. Their legs are tangled together. 

Ren suddenly needs to know. 

"Was it - did I -"

"You did fine, Ren."

But when Ren reaches for Hux's mind it says _perfect perfect thank you fucking perfect._

"Oh," he says, putting his whole face in Hux's hair. He smells like sweat and soap and come, and his face is salty with tears when Ren kisses it. "I suppose fine is alright."

**Author's Note:**

> https://francisthegreat.tumblr.com/ <3


End file.
